Pewdiepie Fan Fiction Submissions
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Some of you my know that a certain Youtuber called Pewdiepie was hosting a fan fiction writing contest. Submission time has past and I thought I'd load what I submitted to see if you peeps think I have a chance. WARNING: Two of them are the same but the characters were changed for the contest. Titles in order: Override and Delete, Slender Dan, Tag, You're Dead- Pewdiecry and Phan
1. Override and Delete

Pewdiepie managed to switch off his camera with his fist still pointed at the lens.

"Now for the hard part." He muttered to himself as the smile slipped from his face. This was the most fun about Youtubing but also the most tedious: editing. Not only did he do normal editing like everyone else but he also added little... Surprises to every video.

No one knew what he did, not even his girlfriend. But he tried to push Mariza's face away from his mind as he opened up his special file, a flie named: Duck. He had named it that to make it seem descreit and unnoticable, but only he knew what lied beneath the folder's image.

He click on it where a face appeared on the screen, a face like his own but pixilated with glowing red eyes.

"You know what to do." He spat at the screen, the vision nodded and went to work. It added the subconsious images of products and merchaindise like Mountain Dew and tee-shirts to buy on his website. Every company paid a pretty penny for these images to be implanted into his now thrity-four million subcribers but he was growing sick of the corperatness of it all. "Don't you ever get sick of it?" He asked the screen as it did its work.

"I am only here to do what I was programmed for." The screen replied never stopping nor slowing its pace.

"But what if, you didn't do what you were programmed to do?" Pewds asked quietly.

"Are you questioning your loyalty?" The screen looked at him, halting everything to find out the amswer.

"Maybe I am." He thought outloud.

"Tratior!" The screen screamed at him. "Overide current function, going into emergency programming!"

"Shut up! Do you want the whole world to hear?" Pewdiepie grew frantic as he tried to pull the powercord from the wall.

"You will not shut me down!" The computer yelled then eletrified Pewdiepie, knocking him unconcious.

"Felix, what's going on?" Mariza asked opening the door and yawning. The screen analized Mariza as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Felix?" She asked again, now taking in her surroundings.

"You are the traitor's greatest reason for feeling." Hte screen pronoced. "Without you, he will obey without question." It concluded, using it's plugs as hands as they thrusted themselves towards Mariza.

Her screams awoke Pewdiepie. "Help me!" She yelled as the screen's strong cords pulled her towards its hardrive to be deleted.

"No!" Pewdiepie protested, jumping to his feet to pull at the powercord again.

"Quit fighting." The computer ordered both of them.

"Like Hell I will." Pewdiepie cried finally yanking the cord out of the wall.

"NOOOoooo..." The screen grew dull and quiet as its lack of power took its toll.

"Mariza, are you all right?" Pewdiepie asked helping Mazria to her feet, the cords around her now nothing but slanked cords.

"Felix, what was that?" She asked.

"The end of an era." He replied, kissing her.


	2. SlenderDan

"Sorry to barge in like this." Dan added awkwardly sitting down on the couch soaking wet.

"It's fine," Phil insisted grabbing some towels from the nearby cupboard. "It's horrible weather out there and no one deserves to spend the night at a hotel, plus my flat was closer to PJ's than any hotel. Here" Phil hands Dan a towel to dry off. "I'll make some tea to warm us up." Phil smiles, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Dan mumbles as he dries his face and head. But Dan is still nervous, he never told Phil this, but when the sun goes down at nighttime; bad things happen.

He was never sure if it was a coincidence or not, but it never ended well for whoever Dan stayed with or stayed with Dan.

"Actually Phil, do you have any Mountain Dew?" Dan asked, he reasoned if he could stay awake with caffiene, nothing bad would happen to Phil.

"Nope sorry." Phil replied nonchalantly as he poured the tea into the two mugs.

"Okay." Dan sounded defeated, there goes that idea. Little did Dan know that Phil did indeed have some in the fridge but Phil didn't say anything as he grabbed the cream which was right next to the soda. 'Mountain Dew isn't good for warming someone up', Phil concluded shutting the fridge door with his foot and making his way out into the living room.

"Phil, does your guest room have a lock on it?" Dan asked cautiously as Phil came back in with two cups of tea.

"No, why?" Phil didn't find this odd but it seemed strange how scared Dan looked at his answer.

"N-no reason." Dan muttered as his hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked, putting down his cup and taking Dan's out of his hand to prevent him from burning himself.

"Oh god no; it's starting." Dan whispered in horror as his hands seemed to elongate. Dan took his hands and shoved them under his bent legs where he was sitting. "Phil, listen to me. You need to get out of here. Don't tell me where otherwise, I might find you." Dan spoke quickly as other features took shape. His legs grew longer, his body leaner, his clothes darkened.

"Dan, w-what's going on?" Phil asked refusing to leave his best friend's side as he transformation quickened.

"Phil, I don't want to hurt you. Please, run!" Dan cried out as his vision began to blur. There was little time left, Dan knew from experience. "Phil RUN!" Dan managed to get out before his mouth disappeared as well as his eyes and nose as they sunk back into his skull, then skin covered up what imperfections were in his skin into a smooth and pale surface. Phil couldn't breathe, run, or think as Dan was no longer Dan but Slenderman; the tall, suit clade monster who normally haunted children but judging by the way it was looming over Phil; it was craving something new.


	3. Tag, You're Dead-Pewdiecry

"Tag you're it!" Cry guffawed as he tackled Pewdiepie then ran away. Pewdiepie would never figure out how he had got roped into this never ending game of shits and giggles but he was going to win damn it! "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he launched himself at Cry, but only ending up with his head hitting Mr. Chair. "Cry, I'm going to kill you!" He groaned rubbing his aching temple.

"Like Hell you are!" Cry cried back from somewhere nearby. But there was something in his voice than Pewdiepie didn't like, malaise? No, Cry was too nice for any evil of any sort. Pewdiepie assured himself as he continued to search for Cry. That was when the lights when out.

"Cry?" Pewdiepie called slightly panicked at the sudden darkness.

"We're going to play a new game now, Felix." Cry informed him in the darkness. Pewdiepie didn't question the voice that sent chills up his spine. "It's called 'Hide and Slay'." Cry grinned in the dark. The hair on the back of Pewdiepie's neck prickled. "It's a really fun game." Cry promised, while Pewdiepie was forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"I believe you," Pewdiepie said, whipping around and around, trying to find Cry. "But I think only one player has fun."

"That's the point." Cry laughed, "There can only be one winner." This sent Pewdiepie into a sprint out of fear and panic. "Where are you going?" Cry growled, kicking Pewdiepie to the floor. Pewdiepie fell face first from the blow to the back. He fought to keep consciousness as Cry bent down. "I win." He grinned with horrid, sharpened teeth before Pewdiepie fainted. Cry snapped Pewdiepie's neck with his hands and ripped out his throat with a satisfying squelch, sending blood everywhere. It reminded Cry how Mountain Dew sprayed from a bottle after it had been shaken then opened. Cry fed on Pewdiepie with a longing his hadn't felt in many a millennium.


	4. Tag, You're Dead-Phan

"Tag you're it!" Phil giggled as he tackled Dan then ran away. Dan would never figure out how he had got roped into this never ending game of shits and giggles but he was going to win damn it! "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he launched himself at Phil, but only ending up with his head hitting Mr. Chair. "Phil, I'm going to kill you!" He groaned rubbing his aching temple.

"Like Hell you are!" Phil cried back from somewhere nearby. But there was something in his voice than Dan didn't like, malaise? No, Phil was too nice for any evil of any sort. Dan assured himself as he continued to search for Phil. That was when the lights when out.

"Phil?" Dan called slightly panicked at the sudden darkness.

"We're going to play a new game now, Daniel." Phil informed him in the darkness. Dan didn't question the voice that sent chills up his spine. "It's called 'Hide and Slay'." Phil grinned in the dark. The hair on the back of Dan's neck prickled. "It's a really fun game." Phil promised, while Dan was forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"I believe you," Dan said, whipping around and around, trying to find Phil. "But I think it's a one sided fun game to play."

"That's the point." Phil giggled, "There can only be one winner." Sending Dan into a sprint out of fear and panic. "Where are you going?" Phil growled, kicking Dan to the floor. Dan fell face first from the blow to the back. He fought to keep consciousness as Phil bent down. "I win." He grinned with horrid, sharpened teeth before Dan fainted. Phil snapped Dan's neck with his hands and ripped out his throat with a satisfying squelch, sending blood everywhere. It reminded Phil how Mountain Dew sprayed from a bottle after it had been shaken then opened. Phil fed on Dan with a longing his hadn't felt in many a millennium.


End file.
